Liquid crystal displays are flat panel displays used commonly at present. A Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is a popular product in the current liquid crystal displays. The GOA technology consists in integrating a gate driver of the TFT-LCD onto an array substrate to scan and drive a panel. Compared to a conventional Chip On Flex/Film (COF) and Chip On Glass (COG) processes, the GOA technology is characterized in that a function of a shifting register is achieved by continuously triggering the GOA driver unit integrated on the array substrate, which realizes a replacement of a bonding region and a Fan-out wiring space of an original gate driver IC. Therefore, two sides of the panel may be symmetry, thereby achieving a design of a narrow frame, reducing a cost and facilitating improvement of productivity.
Currently, the GOA technology has been widely applied in the manufacturing field of the TFT-LCD. However, due to complexity of connection and processes thereof for the circuit, the yield of the GOA circuit is low. A main factor which influences the yield of the GOA circuit is electro-static accumulation and Electra-Static discharge (ESD). In the process of manufacturing the conventional GOA circuit, as a Vertical StarT pulse (hereinafter referred to as “STV”) signal wire is long, a significant amount of charges are easily accumulated in an plasma vapor deposition environment. When these charges are discharged to an interior of the GOA unit, it is possible that a phenomenon of electrostatic breakdown of the GOA unit occurs. This results in short-cut of the GOA unit, and thereby the GOA circuit cannot operate in normal. Consequently, the display apparatus cannot display images normally.